Linger
by VolturiSisters
Summary: In the 1800s, two best friends in the prime moments of their lives are suddenly and horrifically murdered. However, their stories do not end here. These stained memories slowly fade from their mind but their history still lingers on the paper. Not f/f
1. Chelsea's Diary : Entry 1

**Chapter One**

June 1808 - Chelsea

* * *

Chelsea Moretti strolled out into the garden of her Italian home. Her mother was talking to her father in hushed voices. Chelsea was puzzled but knew better than to interrupt them. So she turned and walked back towards their medium sized house. It was a beautiful thing in Chelsea's eyes. She loved the red brick walls that were chipped which gave it more of an antique look. A chimney shot out on the east side and didn't appear to have smoke coming out now since it was June and was a hot day already. This house was Chelsea's haven. She loved sitting in the large sitting room and having tea with her mother and younger sister or having some of her friends over for gatherings. Her very own room was spacious. She could lounge on her comfy bed and read a good book. She loved sitting in the dinning room with her family while they were having their evening dinner and they would make quiet talk and her father would ask each of his three children how their days were.

Also at breakfast when her father read the daily paper sometimes he would announce horrific tales about herself and her dearest friend, Heidi de Luna. She was often confused at some of the most scandalous rumors that spoke of herself and Heidi. She then would have to go over and see if her friend had heard of them.

She strolled inside and almost crashed into her younger brother, Henry, whom she quickly told she was going down to the market. She maybe could meet up with Heidi and they could go look at all the handsome men. Of course Heidi would have no trouble attracting any man's attention with her beauty. It was said that Heidi was the most gorgeous girl in all of Italy with Chelsea following closely behind with her long legs and tall stature.

Chelsea's blue eyes focused on her family's carriage and their driver waiting for them. Her blonde hair was done very simple which consisted of curls that reached her shoulders and framed her oval face.

She wandered to their carriage and commanded the driver to take her to the market.

She climbed in, watching her long dress before sitting down. The carriage started down the long road and Chelsea felt the bumps in the road as she looked out the window and observed the country side.

Chelsea and her family lived just out of Volterra on top of a little hill. It was springtime and the countryside was beautiful. Today, the sun was shining and Chelsea was careless to forget her headpiece to cover her golden hair.

The cart soon came to a stop and Chelsea opened the door and lifted herself gracefully down the two steps. She straightened out her rose pink dress and then started walking towards the little market in the heart of Volterra.

She was in love with the big city, with it's tall buildings and beautiful flowers. She brushed past the stand where a man was selling grapes and homemade wine. She nodded and smiled at another young man who tried to sell her some freshly picked berries.

"Ah who is this? My dear Chelsea!" A deep voice came from behind her and she spun to see Ferand come up beside her. Ferand was her friend and they had been close like brother and sister since they were little. He was only a year older than her and was her close friend, next to Heidi. He stood tall and proud with pitch black hair and deep brown eyes. She could see stubble present along his strong jawline and chin.

"Ferand! So nice of you to join me! Isn't is wonderful day?" Chelsea took his arm that he held out and she placed her hand in the crook of his elbow before they made their way through the crowd of people.

He patted her hand. "My dear, it sure is. What are you doing all alone without a friend or two? I'm surprised you are out alone."

Chelsea smiled up at him. "Perhaps I was just waiting for you to come along and surprise me. Plus I needed to just go out by myself for a while."

Ferand nodded. A pause followed before, "Well my dear now I would like to invite you to my very own ball two Saturdays from this one."

Chelsea was surprised. "Oh Ferand, that's wonderful! Absolutely grand! I cannot wait! Thank you ever so much."

He laughed. "Of course, it shall be the most wonderous ball of the year! You must come, I have already invited the rest of your friends by invitation I just thought I should invite you in person."

"I'm honoured." Chelsea said, and she truly was. She dipped her head to Ferand who grinned down at her.

They stopped at a little booth where a woman was showing beaded necklaces which were mostly pearl.

Chelsea saw a beautiful white pearled necklace and touched it ever so gently.

"Would you care to try it on miss?" The woman asked as she eyed Chelsea's bare neck.

"Oh it's beautiful but I didn't think to bring anything with me." Chelsea declined but soon the necklace was gone and in Ferand hand's. He was behind her and swung the necklace in front of her and onto her open neck.

She was speechless as she lifted her hair for him and he did up the clasp. The woman held up a mirror for her and Chelsea was stunned. The necklace looked gorgeous against her sun-kissed skin and it went with her dress so well, and by darn, it would go with any dress in her closet.

"It's beautiful." She whispered.

"That it is. We'll take it." Ferand announced and before Chelsea could protest, he handed the woman coins and was whisking her away from the stand.

"Ferand, no! You didn't." Chelsea said horrified.

"Yes I did. It suits you all too well. You must wear it to the ball, please." He held out his arm for her once again and she took it.

Chelsea sighed. "Of course, but you shouldn't spoil me so." Ferand only laughed his loud, booming laugh.

They walked on in silence and listened to the hustle and loud voices of the citizens around them.

Suddenly a flash of red caught her eye. She turned and saw three red cloaked figures walking towards them. Their hoods were up, shading their face.

Ferand moved her out of the way and whispered to her to avert her eyes. Just then the one in the middle snapped his head in their direction, almost as if he heard Ferand whisper to her, and Chelsea thought she caught his hard stare.

She almost stumbled to the ground if it wasn't for Ferand holding her.

His eyes looked red from underneath the hood but it must be her mind playing tricks on her, or perhaps the heat was getting to her head.

She really should have remembered her headpiece.


	2. Heidi's Diary : Entry 1

**Chapter 2**

June 1808 - Heidi 

* * *

Heidi de Luna had always known herself to be soft-spoken and shy, everything a lady ought to be. Her parents had ever been boastful of her beauty and that it was incomparable throughout the land but they liked to keep it hidden away in their sleeves, like a handkerchief, that Heidi disliked to be in a lady's presence. At balls and outings, she was often found socializing with the men, playing their games to which was unacceptable for a lady and to which in turn, gave Heidi a very scandalous reputation. However, even though rumours flew throughout the towns of outrageous doings in her part, men never seemed to grow disinterested in her. It seemed she could do no wrong and that her flawed reputation drew an unending stream of suitors in. They weren't used to this kind of lady and it had caught their fancy.

She had, of course, many friends because of her very soft appearance. However, she felt as if she only had one true female friend and that was Chelsea Moretti who was of the same age as her, ten-and-eight years. She had found a great friend in Chelsea who had assisted her with every obstacle which had come upon them, including even the most untruthful and outrageous rumours.

It was a grand occasion in London when Heidi progressed into society, the talk of the town. Although Heidi had felt at ease in the company of her family and friends, her presentation to society was a trial indeed. Her insecurity was apparent upon her presentation, but Chelsea helped her to suppress it well enough to maintain her own sense of dignity. She had concluded her season in court with exceptional popularity. Suitors soon came, more often than before, knocking on the de Luna's doorstep in hopes of winning Heidi's hand. Heidi took no notice of them. She was still young and felt no need for marriage yet, much to her parents dismay.

Colonel Bewley, a close friend of Heidi, had also been a firm figure at her side during her coming out and many years before. He had not only assisted her brothers with disastrous affairs but also assisted her in developing her own character. He had, over a number of years, been a constant support in her heavily scrutinized life. Heidi remained shy amongst company but was able to converse with the Colonel with easy familiarity. He seemed to be always by her side and Heidi appreciated it, deeply.

The Colonel had been a frequent guest at Lumsden, her home, except when his commission prevented it. During his visits, he spent much of his time with Heidi, either walking the grounds or listening to her performing the piano-forte. It was, however, not until the Colonel had departed Lumsden when his commission demanded it that she understood how much she depended on him. Of course, she enjoyed her brothers' company but they could not compare to the happiness the Colonel brought. Thankfully, Chelsea remained a dear friend to her at these times. Chelsea was more than just a friend to Heidi, she was Heidi's older sister when she had no true sister to speak of.

It was one warm summers day, one year after her eldest brother's marriage that Heidi paced the grounds of her home with her best friend. Chelsea had been struck with a cold not but a few days ago so could not take her usual long morning walks with Heidi. However, now that her best friend was well, they could continue their outings at which they did. It was there upon the lawns of Lumsden that Chelsea approached the subject of the Colonel.

"You seem a little desolate, Heidi. I hope that you are not too troubled by Colonel Bewley's departure." Heidi blushed slightly but looked directly toward Chelsea.

"Whatever do you mean, Lea?" She said with a laugh.

"I only feel that you have become rather attached to the Colonel's company during this past year. Your youngest brother claims that he seems to hold some kind of affection for you," Chelsea spoke softly touching her friends hand tenderly through the silk of the younger girl's glove.

"He has expressed it to my brother?" Heidi asked urgently but Chelsea miserably shook her head.

"I fear not. Bewley was only expressing his opinion toward another suitor, Bingley. He feels that it would be a good match for you."

"A good match? That man is the second son of an merchant, Chelsea. Surely that is not a match my brother would favour?" Heidi spoke softly and Chelsea laughed slightly.

"Your brothers would do anything to secure your happiness, Heidi. We both know that you have fortune enough for the both of you, despite his birth." Heidi smiled slightly. "Do you feel affection for him?"

"Of course, he is a pleasant man!" Heidi exclaimed.

"No, my dear. Could you love him as a wife loves a husband?" Chelsea asked Heidi softly but Heidi remained silent for a moment while contemplating her response.

"I.. do not know," Heidi whispered under her breath in fear of being heard even though there was no one in sight.

"Heidi, this man is a good man. I do not see why you do not have affections for him deeper than that of a family," Chelsea frowned.

Heidi looked up at Chelsea, "Chelsea, you cannot expect me to marry a man in which I do not love. I feel no spark between us. I want a romance like the books I stole from my mother's room as a child. That instant connection that strikes a man and woman right through the heart. One that sends tingles through my fingers and toes and that leaves my cheeks flushed."

Chelsea's feet came to a stop on the rough path before taking Heidi's hands in hers, "You love Colonel Bewley, do you not?"


	3. Chelsea's Diary : Entry 2

**Chapter 3**

June 1808 – Chelsea

* * *

Chelsea sat down to dinner that evening, after Ferand bought her the necklace. She was still wearing it.

Her father, Leo, a broad, handsome man, sat at the head of the table. He then set down his drink and cleared his throat. Chelsea looked into his blue eyes which were very similar to her own. His black mustache started moving as he started to speak.

"My children, how were your days today?" His voice boomed all over the room.

Her eldest brother, Marco, who was two years older than she told of his wonderful day with the woman of his dreams. Both mother and father approved his choice for a wife.

Chelsea spoke next. "Very good Father, I went down to the market this afternoon in Volterra and met up with Ferand. We strolled through the market and he ended up being so kind and buying me this necklace." Her fingers automatically went up and clasped the beautiful pearls.

Elizabeth Moretti was a very proper and well known lady in the town of Volterra by her beautiful blonde hair, in which Chelsea had taken the gene, and her stunningly tall figure. Elizabeth clasped her hand and smiled. "Oh that's beautiful, my dear Chelsea."

Chelsea nodded. "He was also kind enough to invite me personally to his ball which will be held, pray, two Saturdays from this one."

Her mother then gasped and put her hand on her chest. "How grand! Such a gentleman that boy."

"Indeed." Stated her father. Chelsea turned and looked at him. Her father had a twinkle in his eye as he winked at her.

The third eldest, Henry who was one year younger than herself told of his day next and then Marie who was three years younger told of hers.

Supper was then concluded in silence and the maid's came and cleared their fine china. Chelsea excused herself and walked out into the garden. She brushed her hands along her mother's blooming flowers. She then went and sat down on the bench that was set in the middle of the garden. She clasped her hands in her lap and closed her eyes. She felt the last rays of sun on her face as the sun was starting to set. She breathed in all the mixed scents of the flowers and the green grass. She was content. She could stay this way forever.

Of course all happy moments must come to an end. She opened her eyes and saw her sister walking towards her. "Chelsea! Might I have a word with you?"

Relationship troubles most likely, Chelsea thought. Chelsea seemed to be always the person her sister, brothers and Heidi came to when they were have problems with their newest loves.

Chelsea scooted over on the bench and allowed Marie to sit beside her. "What do you need Maire?"

At only 15, Marie hadn't had many gentlemen ask her out. "It is that Rico Barbardes. He's been bothering me again and today he even kissed my hand. I am so confused what should I do?"

Chelsea suddenly was angry. "No," she stated, "no you shall not see Rico. He is the most disgusting boy in the whole of Volterra. Father and Mother would not approve either." Chelsea left out the one part that Rico had tried to kiss her once but she slapped his cheek. His family was a disgrace to all of Volterra. It was even more disgusting because he was a year older than Chelsea, 19 years.

Marie was startled by her outburst. "I...Okay Chelsea are you sure?"

"Yes. There are better gentlemen in Volterra rather than the Rico Barbardes." Chelsea held back a smile as she thought of Ferand. Now he was the definition of a gentleman.

Marie bowed her head. "Very well. I will avoid him at all costs."

"Thank you Marie. I'm just telling you what I know best." Chelsea squeezed her sister's hand.

"I know Chels. Thank you. You are a wise eighteen year old." Marie grinned as Chelsea opened her mouth in mock surprise.

"Oh pray you little scandal!" Chelsea reached over and tickled her sister who laughed and stood up so fast, she almost fell over.

Chelsea stood and they started laughing as nighttime fell upon Italy.

Chelsea went back indoors and walked up to her room. She stopped at her full length mirror and looked at herself. She was a tall girl, inherited from her mother and father, and had bright blue eyes which were wide and long, blonde wavy hair. She indeed had a slim figure and looked even smaller in the tight corset she wore under her rose pink dress. Of course, her friend Heidi was just as stunning if not more. Heidi and her were usually the talk of the town as the people wondered how they could stay close friends for so long. There was always some sort of scandalous rumour going around about one or the other. Most of the times it had to do with Heidi's relationships. That girl could never decide on a suitable gentlemen for her to date. Heidi almost always came to Chelsea to talk about her troubles with the next boy who showed up on her doorstep.

After examining herself and snapping out of her thoughts, Chelsea decided to go write on her parchment papers that she had bound and made into her own diary. After writing, she drew but she didn't draw any fancy drawing of the sunset or of people. No, her hand began to draw hearts in which bore two names. Chelsea Moretti and Ferand Bouchard. She sat up straight and gasped. Could she really be in love with Ferand? Pray no, it was impossible, they were only close friends. Weren't they?


	4. Heidi's Diary : Entry 2

Year 1808

* * *

_Chelsea's feet came to a stop on the rough path before taking Heidi's hands in hers, "You love Colonel Bewley, do you not?"_

Heidi's face turned bright red, "Love Colonel Bewley?" Heidi stuttered. She knew it was useless to lie to Chelsea about relationships, that girl just knew everything there was about them.

Heidi was shy and confused though, did she like him?

The younger girl opened her mouth before closing it and opening it again, "I think I-" but was cut off by a deep voice that echoed through the area, weaving in and out of trees.

"Heidi, my dear. Here you are. I have been searching for you all day, you have been hiding from me, haven't you?" Colonel Bewley called from down the road, jogging their way before placing his hand on Heidi's back.

Heidi's smile lit up the opening they were standing in before she smiled coyly at him, "I may have been, Colonel. However, it seems you have discovered my hide-a-way," glancing Chelsea's way, "My beloved sister, shall we run?"

Chelsea's eyes lit up and both girls gathered their dress into their hands, raising the thick, balky material only mere inches from their slippered feet. With a mischievous look gracing both of their faces, the two young ladies disappeared into the trees, leaving nothing but giggles behind them.

It didn't take long before Colonel Bewley caught up to them, only half-trying to catch them. It would not have been difficult, seeing as how they were buried under the weight of their dresses. He did give them them time to giggle their hearts content, before quickly running after Heidi and scooping her up in his arms.

Heidi squeaked as she was tossed up into the air and swung around. The young girl could not help but let a squeal of delight flow from her lips as she spun to a stop. Bewley stared up at her with a grin cutting his face in two.

A blush flew to Heidi's face as she thought of Chelsea's earlier words, it was obvious to Heidi now. She was in love with Colonel Bewley. She must of been blind before.. or just daft.

A quick glance over the Colonel's shoulder confirmed Heidi's suspicion that her best friend was breathing just as hard as she was but her face less red then her own. That might have just been because of the company though.

The young man turned on his heels in Chelsea's direction, still holding Heidi in his arms, "My lady, would it be an inconvenience if I stole this absolutely stunning lady away from you for a couple hours?"

Heidi's face turned an even deeper red while she gazed at the man holding her, shaking her head, she glanced at Chelsea but was surprised to see a frown marring her friend's face.

The frown quickly disappeared though before Chelsea nodded her head, "Of course, Colonel. I trust her brothers know she is out with you?"

The Colonel looked back at Heidi before slowly lowering her to her feet, "I believe I'm trustworthy enough for you, my lady?"

Heidi giggled again and jokingly said, "I am not so sure, dear sir. I know of your reputation of being a quite the scoundrel."

The Colonel faked a gasp, before grabbing her and pulling her to his chest and throwing his hand over her mouth. "How dare you, young miss! I will have no choice but to contaminate you with these dirty hands," he murmured into her ear but loud enough for Chelsea to hear as well, not wanting to leave her out.

Heidi let another giggle escape her lips but was cut short with a gasp when Bewley grasped her hand, pulling her along with him as he walked back down the road. The young woman looked over her shoulder at her best friend before crying back with a laugh, "Chelsea! Do not tell my brothers where I am. Please, my love! I will see you t'morrow!"

The couple disappeared down the road, not seeing Chelsea's frown fall into place on her pretty face. Worry lines streaked her face and her hands clenched at her dress tightly.

Heidi could not stop her laughter from ringing down the pathway and she ran as fast as she could behind the Colonel, "Slow down, Colonel. Slow down, I cannot keep up," she cried out, still laughing.

However, Bewley just continued to run down the road, pulling her behind him by her hand.

At this point, the young woman was getting tired, her laughter had stopped and worry snuck into her voice, "Colonel! Colonel! Please stop! You are hurting me."

The Colonel slowed down, seemingly hearing her now. He turned back to Heidi once they came to a stop, "I am sorry, my love. I was just too happy to have you at my side," he said with an apologetic voice. He grasped her hands in his, looking into her eyes.

Heidi's face turned bright red before she smiled again, "It is fine, Colonel. You must know though that I am not as energetic as you, especially in this dress," she said with a waved down her front.

Bewley's eyes were dark, "And what a beautiful dress it is."

Heidi paused, looking deep in his eyes. The Colonel seemed strange today, much more upfront than what she was used to, she let her mouth curled into a shaky smile. Bewley's eyes lost their darkness, before he once again grinned in her direction, "I have somewhere I would like to escort you to. That is, if the lady would grant me the honour."

Heidi nodded her head shyly. The two continued their way into town, chatting gayly about everything under the blue moon. The young girl had never enjoyed her time with the Colonel so much, it felt as if they were a real couple. He held her hand the whole time, occasionally pulling her towards him.

Heidi didn't recognize the town they walked into, it looked a little shabby but she quickly shook the feeling off when a family walked by them, grinning kindly in their direction. She had nothing to worry about, the Colonel was a kind man and would keep her safe. Not to mention he was a man of the army and with that respect, he had nothing but honour and knowledge to protect her with.

They walked around the town for the next couple hours, the Colonel acting as a complete gentleman explaining all of what they saw. It was one of the many reasons she liked him, he was so knowledgeable, a very attractive feature on a man in this day and age. It meant for a successful and comfortable life, something she was hoping for. Heidi needed a witty partner, as well, to keep up with her intellectual bantering and teasing.

The Colonel stopped suddenly, spinning Heidi quickly before dipping her. Her laughter turned a few heads of the people still on the streets at this time. It was getting late, the sun had just disappeared over the horizon. Colonel Bewley turned to her with a gentle smile, " I have one last place for us to go before I take you home, love."

Heidi blushed again, it seemed like that was all she was ever doing around this man. Oh how she wished this warm face of hers would not grace her lovely features anymore, it was more trouble than what it was worth. She nodded and gripped his hand tighter, allowing him to lead her in the direction he wished.

They approached a pub and Heidi began to worry. That was not a place for a lady, especially not for one as beautiful as her. She would do nothing but draw unwanted attention. Her pace slowed as they approached the building, they weren't going in were they? However, her slowed pace was not accepted by the Colonel and he pulled her along.

"Um, Colonel. I don't think I should go in there," Heidi mumbled softly, fear creeping into her voice.

The Colonel shook his head and pulled her into the pub. When the door slammed shut, Heidi winced. Every head in the pub had turned their direction and she was now the center of attention in that shaddy place. A quick glance around the room confirmed her fears, every man in there was staring at her with dark and terrifying eyes. Heidi's hands raised to her chest and clenched at the area by her heart. Even though it would not do any good, the young girl tried to make herself seem smaller. To help fade from the men's line of vision.

She was grateful when Bewley pulled her into his side and she clung on tight, in fear of being separated from him. God only knows what would happen to her if she was.

The Colonel walked up to the front desk and something quickly passed between the two men. When Bewley left a packet of money and the man handed him a key, Heidi's senses immediately went to work. She knew this was a bad situation but allowed him to walk her upstairs without a fight, it would not be a good idea to show her fear in front of all the men downstairs. She would confront the Colonel before they got into the room.

Once upstairs, Heidi tried to tug her arm from his grasp, "Pray tell, what are you doing Colonel Bewley? This is no place for a lady such as myself. This place is dangerous," and with a soft voice she whispered, "I'm scared, Bewley. Please, please take me home."

Bewley sent her a dark look before tugging on her captured hand, sharply. He replaced his grasp on her arm at a force that would cause bruises. She squealed and demanded he release her. Her cries went unheard over the rowdiness of the tavern below and he tugged her into the room, before slamming the door behind.

He threw her against the wall, pinning her there under his weight. Heidi turned her head to the side but caught a whiff of something on his breath or maybe it was his clothes, she couldn't be sure.

"Have you been drinking?" She asked softly, almost scared.

* * *

_Thank you so much for the reviews. Every review motivates us to right more for you guys! :D _

_Chelsea's next part will be up soon._


	5. Chelsea's Diary : Entry 3

Chapter 5

June 1808 – Chelsea

Chelsea was sitting on the bench in the garden and had an open book in her lap. She paused to take a deep breath in and inhaled the sweet scent of the roses and daffodils that were blooming beautifully in her mother's garden.

The day was again, another hot one. Summer had come upon Chelsea so fast she had barely any time to think. She loved it though, the way all the flowers in her mother's garden shone with beauty. She appreciated her headpiece which she wore on this day. It shaded most of her face from the blasting rays and as she finished off another chapter and turned the page. She was enjoying the peace and quiet and the birds chirping high in the oaks when her ears caught the sound of horse hooves out front of her house .

Chelsea wondered who it could be. Perhaps some of mother's friends over for tea or maybe it was one of her friends, come to talk to her. Maybe Ferand to come again to talk or maybe sweep her off her feet where they would laugh together before taking a journey to the market. She could already picture his arms around her waist and her hands running down his strong jawline.

She shook her head to clear it. She shouldn't be thinking such things about her old friend. Perhaps she may like him, but that wouldn't mean he would be. Chelsea stood and her blue dress swished around her feet. She held her book down by her side as she walked towards the house.

She soon reached inside, set her book down on an end table then continued towards the front just as a figure came up to it, raised a hand and knocked. Chelsea brushed pieces of blond hair away from her face and straightening her dress before reaching down and opening the door.

She then saw, in that one moment, Heidi de Luna. Her long time friend. She looked as gorgeous as ever except for the fact her eyes were swollen and red from crying far too long.

Then without warning, Heidi launched herself at Chelsea and wrapped her arms around her.

"Oh Chels, it is far too horrible for words." Heidi sniffed.

Chelsea wrapped her arms around her waist and held her.

They didn't speak. Just stood in the doorway, holding each other before pulling away, Chelsea shutting the door and walking Heidi in and up to her room.

They sat together on her bed and Heidi pulled Chelsea's hands into hers.

She watched as Heidi cleared her throat before speaking.

"He came to me, that blasted Colonel. When you left me and let me run off with him..."

Heidi looked down at the ground and her perfect eyebrows drew together and her expression became angry and confused.

Chelsea's worst thoughts came to her mind and suddenly she was very, very angry.

"No." She said softly but her voice held a dangerous tone in it. She knew she should have listened to her gut feeling when she watched them run off down the road.

Heidi looked into her eyes and nodded. "He...the idiot, he hurt me, Chels. I didn't want him to but he did. I managed to get away somehow and I came straight here."

Chelsea could see her friend didn't want to go into great detail about what happened just yet. She simply clasped her hand in hers before pulling her into a tight hug.

"Do your brothers know?" She whispered.

"No." Heidi shifted in the embrace before pulling away slowly.

Chelsea closed her eyes briefly before opening them and looking into her friend's green ones. "You must." She whispered. "They have a right to know, to be on the watch for him. Please do it Heids."

Heidi looked away from her and Chelsea felt great sympathy for her friend. Chelsea suddenly wished she had warned her friend about what she had thought and felt deep down but would Heidi have listened? Chelsea would never know now.

* * *

_Here she is! The next chapter in Chelsea's life. And for those of you who asked if Afton will be a part of her life? My answer to you is: you'll just have to wait and see. :) _

_Thanks again for the reviews! Heidi will be up next! XO! _


End file.
